


Angel of Darkness - Character Notes

by Brighteyes3216



Series: Angel of Darkness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brighteyes3216/pseuds/Brighteyes3216
Summary: Because I will be introducing more characters in the coming chapters, here is my notes on all of them.
Series: Angel of Darkness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629121
Kudos: 22





	Angel of Darkness - Character Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would share these, because it might be useful. I thought you all might want something to reference when the next chapter is posted (and the school year begins)

**Angel of Darkness – Notes**

**_Haydrien Orion Black_ **

  * Older (by 3 years) --> born July 31, 1977
  * Metamorphmagus --> muted (lycanthropy)
    * Eyes: subconscious
    * Hair: color when concentrating
  * Normal appearance
    * Pale skin (but not so pale to be like porcelain)
    * Hair
      * Black
      * Shoulder length
      * Worn in half ponytail or bun (for Quidditch)
        * Unless Misha corners him and braids it: simple or elaborate --> reference “flower crown incident”
          * [elaborate flower crown](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CJArmf4UAAAsmyF.jpg) (I know it’s on a girl, but whatever. Haydrien does not care about gender norms)
          * [simple braided bun](https://www.menshairstylesnow.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/Braid-Styles-For-Men.jpg)
    * Faint scruff
      * Short --> 2-5 mm in length
      * Groomed and shaped
    * [Image reference for appearance](https://atozhairstyles.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/4-Men-Ponytail-with-Side-Part-1024x1024.jpg?x73884)
    * Eyes 
      * Steel blue & amber
      * Amber waxes/wanes like the moon --> full moon = amber, new moon = steel blue
        * Metamorphmagus & lycanthropy genes mixed together
    * 6’3” (just under 2m)
      * Same height as Sirius
      * Half-head taller than Remus
    * Muscular, but not too bulky
  * Moods (lycanthropy) - sometimes affected by the phases of the moon, generally:
    * new: lethargic
    * full: energized
    * quarters: off somehow.
  * Professional Quidditch player
    * Russian national team
    * Tied for title of youngest seeker w/ Krum: born July 15th (Krum) vs July 31st (Haydrien)
    * Drafted a week after Krum 
  * Gay --> contracted engagement to Draco
  * Strengths
    * Quidditch (obviously)
    * Offensive/defensive Dark Magic
    * Warding



**Family:**

  * Grandparents
    * **Sirius side**
      * Orion & Walburga Black {pureblood}
        * deceased
    * **Remus side**
      * Roger & Lurain Lupin {half-blood}
        * Unknown --> no contact with Remus after he turned 17
          * Unofficially disowned
  * Aunts/Uncles
    * **Sirius side** (younger brother)
      * Uncle Regulus Black
        * Proxy for Black seat in the Wizengament (Britain)
    * **Remus side** (none)
      * only child, as far as he knows
  * Extended
    * **Sirius side** (cousins)
      * Andromeda Tonks neé Black 
        * Estranged
        * Disowned from Black family for running away from marriage contract (with the Avery heir) and marrying a muggleborn
        * One daughter
          * Hufflepuff --> graduated, now auror
        * Order member
          * Passive --> runs a safe house
        * Lives in England --> unknown, under Fidelius Charm
      * Bellatrix Lestrange neé Black
        * Mentally unstable
          * Receiving treatment from Mind Healer
          * Some improvement, but prone to manic episodes
        * Danger to herself and others
          * Confined to their manor
        * Former Inner Circle Death Eater
          * Kept from meetings due to mental unpredictability
        * Lives in Denmark 
          * Haydrien is very close to his pair of “uncles”
            * They come around to Moscow & teach him things:
              * Dueling
              * Dark Arts
              * Martial Arts
      * Narcissa Malfoy neé Black
        * Married to Lord Lucius Malfoy
          * Son: Draco Lucius Malfoy (17) (3 years older - June 5, 1977)
          * Daughter [accident]: Lyra Amerillis Malfoy (4) (February 6, 1990)
        * Pureblood socialite
        * Healer --> fully trained, but not employed anywhere
        * Unofficial Death Eater
          * Provides medical attention to members when needed
        * Lives in England --> Wiltshire
          * Heavily warded --> two levels of wards
            * Death Eaters: allowed access to Dining Hall, Small Ballroom (impromptu healing hall), and East Parlor (impromptu private treatment room, just off the Small Ballroom)
            * Family: entire estate
          * Can be modified/temporarily lifted for certain events:
            * Galas, parties, soirées, book clubs, ladies’ luncheons, etcs.
    * **Remus side** (uncle)
      * Great Uncle Joziah Lupin
        * Runs a magical creature reserve in France
        * Still talks to Remus --> favorite nephew
          * Dotes on Haydrien
        * Does not talk to Roger (his younger brother) after the man “abandoned” Remus



**Friends:**

  * **Viktor Krum** (Bulgaria)
    * Bonded over Quidditch 
    * Both “babies”
      * Youngest professional Quidditch players
      * Youngest in their year
  * **Alexei Djokovic** (Ukraine)
    * Charms protégé (both Light & Dark)
    * Pureblood family with power in Ukrainian magical government
    * Contracted engagement to Misha Borev
    * [Image reference of appearance](https://previews.123rf.com/images/tverdohlib/tverdohlib1609/tverdohlib160900526/62479712-jeune-homme-avec%20-de-beaux-yeux-barbus-visage-grave-bleus-cheveux-bruns-dans-sweat-%C3%A0-capuche-noire-posa.jpg)
      * But with more chestnut-red hair color
  * **Misha Borev** (Ukraine)
    * Combat magic & mastery in Dueling
    * embodies the saying: “Look like the flower, but be the snake underneath”
    * Teasingly calls Haydrien her “gay best friend” or “GBF” for short
    * Enjoys cornering ‘Ri and braiding his hair 
      * Simple: one or two french/dutch braids
      * Intricate: designs, crowns
        * With conjured everlasting flowers
    * Contracted engagement to Alexei Djokovic
    * [Image reference for appearance](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-85e8b77382332601d6d90667acbb645f)



**Other people of note:**

**The Weasley family:**

  * Some ages of children changed:
    * Percy (August 22, 1975) – one year older
    * Fred & George (April 1, 1978) – two years older
      * Started Hogwarts a year late – family did not have the funds to send both & denied scholarship money 
    * Ron (March 1, 1977) – three years older 
    * Ginny (August 11, 1983) – two years younger
  * Fred, George, and Ron start at Hogwarts the same year
    * Twins started a year late – family did not have the funds to send both & denied scholarship money (they received some aid the next year due to having 3 children starting)
      * Twins --> Slytherin
      * Ron --> Gryffindor
  * Ginny starts the year the story takes place (1994)
    * Close with the twins; Ron picks on her
    * Sorted Slytherin



**Hermione Granger:**

  * age changed: September 19, 1976 → three years older
  * still Gryffindor
  * religious zealot → idea inspired by [this series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/130485), specifically[ this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059005/chapters/4473876)
    * I love the hypocrisy and juxtaposition of all that: a religious witch.



**Luna Lovegood:**

  * age changed: February 13, 1978 → three years older (still one year younger than the main crew)
  * pureblood (I don't know if that is canon, but I have decided that she will be in this fic)
  * parents: 
    * Xenophilius Lovegood 
      * all canon applies
      * bloodline has some Seers
    * Pandora Lovegood neé Malfoy (deceased) 
      * estranged younger sister of Lucius Malfoy 
        * not fully disowned, but she broke her marriage contract with Jackaby Nott (Theo’s father - no canon first name so I made one up) 
          * unlike Andromeda, she still married a pureblood ... just not the one she was supposed to marry
      * sometimes exchanged letters with her brother
      * died over the holidays of Luna’s first year (1 year earlier than canon, date wise) 
        * after the funeral, Lucius takes more of a role in his niece’s life → making sure her father is taking care of her properly
  * Somewhat friends with Draco (she makes him uncomfortable but she does not mind or care) 
    * has met Haydrien on the rare occasion they are both at the Wiltshire manor at the same time.
  * Lyra likes her
  * Seer, though not traditional → her made-up creatures are spirits that talk to her, telling her of the past, present, and future. 
    * Her “lunacy” is a cover and protection to prevent people from knowing and exploiting her Seer gift. 
      * I think this idea is from [this fic](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5908952/1/Rise-of-the-Dark-Angel), but I cannot exactly remember (I’ve read too many Dark!Harry fics)
    * I mean, Luna is a Ravenclaw afterall. She’s brilliant. Weirdness can be a defence mechanism to keep people out of arms’ reach (I know I use it). And children make up things to explain what they see 
      * Xenophilius did not think anything strange of the things Luna saw.



**Author's Note:**

>  **Bonus:** in the next chapter on the main story, you'll get some Draco perspective, and the beginning of the tournament =)


End file.
